Gods And Monsters
by katielovessherlockandloki
Summary: Florence is a normal servant girl for the royal family... who Loki's happened to fall for. With Thor's banishment and Loki's reign, Florence struggles to keep Loki sane, and to keep the man she was set up to protect. Sorry, I suck at summaries, but if you read it I promise it will be worthwhile! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Long time, no see? Well, writing? Haha, yeah… Well, this is a little thing I had layin around on my iPhone, so I decided to edit and write it all [: It may jump around a bit, but that's just how I wrote it. I would love to hear your opinion, creative criticism is welcomed [: **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Thor, or it's characters. Only my lovely Florence belongs to me.**

Florence is just a common girl in Asgard, a mere servant to the royal family. Except, the fact she's part Asgardian part mortal. Her mother was a mortal who had fallen for an Asgardian soldier, and here she was. She was taken to Asgard for protection, since it was illegal for a mortal and Asgardian to be together, let alone have a child. She had long, curly brown hair that spilled over her shoulders and down her back, striking grey eyes, and creamy pale skin with barely any flaws. Her beauty always seemed to mesmerize people around her, which was probably a reason why she had so many friends in Odin's castle. The first time she met the princes, Thor and Loki, she had been 11, and they were about 13. She was out in the garden, taking a break from her daily duties.

The garden was a beautiful, open place, always glowing and buzzing with life. There were various colors of flowers like gold, red, orange, pink, and many many others. They always seemed to catch Florence's attention, and mystified her.

She was sitting on a small stone bench, her hands in her lap, playing with a small gold flower with red on its edges. The petals were delicate and soft like velvet, it was a very fragile flower. If she held it to tight it would wither away in her palm.

She hummed a song she vaguely remembers from Midgard. Her mother had a small box that played it when you wound it up. She would play it before Florence went to bed, and sing along to it. But the words had escaped Florence's mind. Suddenly, she heard a rustling, and turned, her humming stopping. When she did not see or hear anything she shrugs and continues humming to herself softly.

"You have a beautiful voice." Someone says from behind her. She stood up and whirled around, the small flower slipping through her fingers. Her eyes met a set of green emerald eyes.

"I-I, um, apologies, your majesty." She stutters, recognizing Loki almost instantly. He smiles, laughing lightly, making small goose bumps rise on her arms.

"No need for apologies. I am Loki, prince of Asgard." He says, bowing slightly. Florence curtsied, bowing her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki." She says. Loki smiles, studying her.

"And your name?" he says as she stood straight.

"Florence, your Majesty." She says meekly. His smile widens, thinking her nervousness was just adorable. His smile wanted to make her melt.

"It's an honor meeting you, Florence. And please, call me Loki." He smiles and takes her hand, placing a light kiss on the top of her hand. It felt like a butterfly hand barely landed on her hand then flown off. Light, free, but still meant something meaningful.

It was 12 years later and Florence was now 23 and Loki was 25. It was Thor's coronation day, and everyone was gathered in the throne room. Florence stood in the crowd beside Lady Sif and Florence's other friend Lifa. As Thor walked down the aisle in the middle of the room, people started to applaude and cheer. Florence claps along with them and looks up, spotting Loki beside Queen Frigga in his deep green, black and gold outfit. He must've caught her looking at him because he smiled, and winked. She looks away, her cheeks turning a light pink. After all those years, her and Loki had grown close, and for some reason he can still make her blush by even looking at her. Whenever Thor reached the base of the throne and bowed, Odin began to speak. Florence slowly drifted away, her gaze falling on Loki, who was still looking at her.

After a few seconds his eyes flickered away, a small smile on his lips. Florence couldn't help but smile herself and looked away. Suddenly, Odin said something that snapped Florence to reality.

"Frost Giants."

Everyone sprang into action, leaving the hall or going opposite directions. Sif grabs Florence's arm when she tried to go after Loki.

"Stay here, Florence. Let then take care of this, I am sure it's nothing." She says assuringly. Florence nods, but not thoroughly convinced. Lifa tugs her arm lightly,

"Come, Flor, we must get back to our duties." She says. Florence sighs and follows her silently, glancing back just in time to see Loki disappear from behind the corner.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part! Next one will be up very soon! [:**

**-katielovessherlockandloki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading so far, and for reviewing. I know this is a super soon update but I have this all down already xD Keep on reading, R&R, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Thor, Loki, etc. Only Florence [:**

It was about an hour later when Florence was walking down a long hallway, already been dismissed from her duties. She heard shouting and arguing in the banquet hall and frowned, puzzled.

As she walked inside, she first saw an overturned table with food, drink, plates, and cups scattered everywhere. Second she saw was Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, Thor, and Loki.

"We shall march into Jotunheim and teach the Frost Giants a lesson!" Thor shouts.

"That's madness!" Sif retorts, crossing her arms.

"I think we should, it would teach them a lesson and to not return." Loki says, walking to Thor's side.

"But, still! We should not!" Sif interjects and turns, seeing Florence. "Ah! My friend, please tell these foolish men they should not follow through with this quest!"

Florence looked around nervously, all eyes upon her.

"Well…" she begins, then clears her throat. "I must say so myself, it is completely and utterly idiotic. And Odin himself said to not cross over to Jotunhiem."

"Bah! The opinion of women!" Volstagg laughs. Sif sends him a death glare that could make any mortal cower in fear, and he instantly shut up.

"Florence, dear." Loki says, walking over to her. He puts her hands lightly on her shoulder,

"We are only doing it to protect you and Asgard." He says, looking into her eyes. Florence bites her lip, hating when he did this to her.

"But it is still very dangerous…" she mumbles. Loki smiles, patting her shoulder lightly.

"We will return, you have my word." He says softly, his eyes telling her everything would be okay. Florence had a small doubt within her, but she nods, her eyes trailing down.

"Then it's decided! We shall invade Jotunhiem and teach them to never cross our borders again!" Thor booms, and walks out with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif glances at Florence and gives her a small assuring smile before disappearing. Florence looks at Loki, and grabs his arm lightly.

"Loki, can I go with you? Please?" she whispers, he looks at her.

"I am afraid not, my dear, dear friend. It is far too dangerous for a girl like you. Everything will be alright." He says and kisses her forehead lightly. "Wait for me till I get back, I have something to tell you." He smiles and releases her hand slowly and turns, exiting the room.

It was around midnight when Florence was abruptly awoken. She moans softly and turns, seeing Lifa looming over her, shaking her urgently.

"It is Loki, he Thor, and the others have returned from Jotunhiem. Loki has wished to speak with you." Lifa whispers. Florence jumps up and snatches her robe, pulling it on. She runs a brush down her messy brown locks.

"Why has he asked for my presence?" Florence questions. Lifa shakes her head,

"He did not say."

Florence sighs and nods, mumbling a thank you and rushing out.

Loki was waiting for her in the throne room by himself, his back to her, standing infront of the throne.

"Loki?" she says softly, her light, free voice echoing through the empty room. Loki turns and smiles, but something didn't seem right.

"Ah, Florence, I am sorry to wake you at this hour." He says, walking down the steps.

"You did not." Florence lies and smiles lightly. He chuckles,

"Yes, of course." He loved it when she tried to lie, and sometimes he even fell for it, after all, he did teach her himself.

"I have some bad news, from Jotunhiem." He says, his voice turning grave. Florence frowns,

"What is wrong? Did someone get hurt? Is everyone okay?" Loki shakes his head, his face pained.

"No, but King Laufey has declared war on Asgard. And…" he looks away.

"And what?" Florence presses, crossing her arms. Loki takes a deep breath, as if bracing himself,

"Thor was banished. And now, this makes me the rightful heir to the throne…"

Florence's face turns pale, her hands dropping to her sides.

"W-what? But-but how…?" Loki looks at her,

"He disobeyed father, and I tried to intervene but I was of no use." He says. "There is no telling how long he will be gone." He looks down. Florence had no choice but to look away. There was a heavy silence till Loki spoke.

"My dear, dear Florence," he says, taking her hand. "Since I am destined to be king, will you be my queen?"

Florence's heart almost stopped. All of this at once was almost too much for her. Her mind was spinning and now she had a sick feeling in her gut.

"I- uh, I…" she was speechless, and could not think of a single word to say. He looks at Florence, his eyes soft, awaiting her answer.

"I… I think I… I need a moment." She says and pulls away, running out, down the hall. She did not know where she would go, but she did not care. For she was so utterly confused, and needed someone to help.


End file.
